Emissions regulations for internal combustion engines have become increasingly more stringent over recent years. Environmental concerns have motivated the implementation of stricter emission requirements for internal combustion engines throughout much of the world. Governmental agencies, such as the Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) in the United States, carefully monitor the emission quality of engines and set emission standards to which engines must comply. Consequently, the use of exhaust aftertreatment systems on engines to reduce emissions is increasing.
Exhaust aftertreatment systems are generally designed to reduce emission of particulate matter, nitrogen oxides (NOx), hydrocarbons, and other environmentally harmful pollutants. However, the components that make up the exhaust aftertreatment system can be susceptible to failure and degradation. Because the failure or degradation of components may have adverse consequences on performance and the emission-reduction capability of the exhaust aftertreatment system, the detection and, if possible, correction of failed or degraded components is desirable. In fact, some regulations require on-board diagnostic (OBD) monitoring or testing of many of the components of the exhaust aftertreatment system. When equipped on vehicles, most monitoring and testing of aftertreatment system components are performed during on-road operation of the vehicle (e.g., while the vehicle is being driven on the road). Although such monitoring and testing may be convenient, the efficacy of the monitoring and testing may be limited because the engine cannot be operated outside of a given on-road calibrated operating range. Additionally, because on-road operating demands typically have priority over diagnostic and performance recovery procedures, the order, timing, and control of such procedures may be less than ideal. As a result, the detection and correction of various failure modes in the exhaust aftertreatment system may be limited via OBD monitoring and testing.